


Getting Even

by SubordinateClaws



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Psiioniic POV, dirty talking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubordinateClaws/pseuds/SubordinateClaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a practice spar between the two of you, he seemed to think that the debt was uneven, despite you owing him your life. You taught him how to fight, and he picked it up rather well. Until he landed a good cut on the side of your body. When you both arrived at the cave, you expected Dolorosa to give him the scolding of a lifetime. What you weren't expecting however, was for him to make it up to you in his own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Even

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nyeh413peasants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyeh413peasants/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this, I had a lot of fun writing this!

It wasn’t supposed to end like this, or at least not this badly. Usually you could handle a good sparring, even without your powers. But as soon as the gold began to drip from your side, you knew he got you good. You smiled brightly however, whenever you sparred with him, he would always be sure to be careful since he knew that getting you angry was a bad idea. 

However his words would always soothe you, his smile, his red irises, all of the things you found yourself helplessly attracted to when you first met him. He gave you his cloak as you both approached the cave. 

“You look like you might need this, you know, in the near possibility that you might start yelling at me”

His humor poked at you, nicely, a first really. You were usually in sour moods when things happened, but despite that, you felt the warmth from the cloth and the scent from the fiber. 

You were okay. 

“I wouldn’t be worried about mythelf you know. If anything I’d worry about the thcolding you’ll get from your mother” You jeered.

“Believe in my words Tuna, I’ve survived her. She can use the saw all she wants but it's all for show…. Mostly”

You bit your lip as the cavern welcomed you both. The glow from your eyes illuminating the paths as you both walked. The different twists and turns both assuring your safety, as well as privacy. As expected, Dolorosa would greet you both with stern motherly concern. Especially when she saw how deep the gash was. The scolding she gave a minute after however, wasn’t as bad as you thought. The chuckle when she slapped the back of his head was always a given, you were thinking of making it a tradition even. It seemed so common that it happened. 

“So it seems that I now have the luxury to make my own journey into the unknown, I’m going to the local market to see if I can sneak some hematic loss wraps for your injury. In the meantime, try not to be fools while I’m gone.”

“Alright..” you both said in unison. You looked over to Signless, and while he hid his worry, you were always good enough to catch it. The tightening of his fist. When she turned her back and said goodbye, you slowly offered your other hand. Held his and reassured him.

With the white light that radiated from her, she would fade until she made it out. The silence without her presence was always something you feared. However you knew that you would be in good hands. Or well, you hoped. 

As time went on, you were given the simple task to rest and recover. But the uneasiness with the silence as you laid across the floor made you nervous as you stared at the ground. The only way to not let the light from your glow stay where you can see it. 

Several minutes after tossing and turning, checking on the wound. The cloak that he wore was tossed in front of you causing you to turn your head to the back, the sight you saw made the gold rise to your cheeks. His slightly built nude form beginning to reveal itself as his red irises made contact with your glowing orbs. You swallowed slowly.

“What are you doing..?” you asked.

“What.. you didn’t expect that I would let you sleep by yourself when you're like this did you?” Another warm smile that he had made you very curious.

But also very interested. 

He would lay by your side as he pulled himself close and slowly traced his fingers over your back before you felt lips at the back of your neck.

“Now, If I had to guess, I would say we have a good 2 hours to ourselves.. Any suggestions, honey?” He added, your face flushing your blood color as you bit your lip. 

“I thee, tho firtht you injure me and now you want to pail, you know ath much ath I love the pain thing, I’m not feeling all that pitch right now.” you reply with a smirk.

“Never said you were, and as much as I love doing a number on you seems tempting. My logic was.. A bit different.”

“In what way?” you said

“Well… “ he began as he pressed himself against your back, his calloused hands smoothing over the sides of your body, reaching over the the bodysuit you had on before making its way down your stomach and between your legs as he finished his sentence. “I wanted to give you something, considering the wound I gave you made you lose so much.. However.. Blood seems..impractical, I was thinking of something else that was mine.. “ He said as he began to slowly kiss your cheek and nibble on the outer edge of your ear.

Your body shivers against his warmth, his fingers sliding lower and curving to rub between the lips of your arousal as he rubbed slowly and tenderly. 

“G..Godth.. “ you gasp out. 

A sharp breath in laughter could be heard before he murmurs to you, asking for an opening in the suit, which thankfully was possible with the help of you powers. The subtle tug of his teeth as he slowly spread and rubbed his digits inside you made you weak and let your moans slip out here and there. The stretch of his fingers separating along with hushed words made you desperate, your eyes would flutter before shutting.

He kept at it, his fingers sliding inside before pulling out and repeating until they reached the knuckle, slickened and shined by your own arousal as you got wetter with the time passing until you were begging. 

Upon seeing this, Signless decided to shift himself until he was in a better position, or at least for you. A slick warm appendage rubbed against your lips as you felt his hand lift your thigh up slowly. 

“I.. ahn.. Hope you know.. You’re thpoiling me..” You said between heavy breaths.

“You make it very hard not to.” He said, just as disheveled as he slowly kissed between the folds of your nook before he ran his tongue inside. Your mouth sucking on the tip of his bulge as you let the taste run down your throat. He wraps his arms around the back of your thighs and pulls you close as he lets his tongue flick deeper within you. His hunger becoming apparent while your own began to awake. You bobbed your head slowly, trying to take down more of his bulge, split tongue swirling as the appendage writhed.

He would suck on your pleasure nub and clearly, he was trying to outdo you, like always, and after several minutes of your best efforts, you could feel it overwhelm you. The soft pushing towards the edge until eventually.

You fell off.

Your back arching towards him as you cry out loudly from the shocking amount of pleasure, your nook desperately trying to clench around tongue while he swallowed generously what you gave him. As you laid there, you felt him pull away, some sting to your eyes as they slowly opened. You saw his smile again, golden material dripped down his chin as he licks his lips, staring down at you cockily. 

“I hope that makes us even then my love..” He said through lustful scarlet eyes.

“Heh.. what.. Can’t handle another round?” you replied

As soon as you finished the teasing, his eyebrow went up in a challenging manner as he got on top of you, spreading your legs as he looked down at you.

“Oh don’t worry… I’m simply getting started..” 

And as he pressed his lips against yours, his messy scruff tickling your chin, you smiled. 

“I’m all yours..”


End file.
